


PAIN PAIN GO AWAY

by Shaylyn



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaylyn/pseuds/Shaylyn
Summary: 背负着父亲所欠下罪孽的天才高中生桐生战兔，总是扮作一副好孩子样子的他与出了名的不良学生万丈龙我相遇了。





	1. Chapter 1

天才与不良，怎么看都不像是会有交集的两个人。  
“你放弃吧，不可能的。”听了好朋友万丈龙我的恋爱烦恼，猿渡一海即刻表达了自己的否定。  
“哈？为什么你追偶像都能成功，换成我追个学霸就不行！”万丈龙我气得一下子站了起来。  
“因为我又帅又有钱。”猿渡一海嬉笑着答道，“最主要还是我对咪碳的爱，感动了咪碳……啊，我跟你说，咪碳今天……”  
“啊啊，真是的，我先走了！”  
万丈龙我出了便利店，就看到一个熟悉的身影。  
桐生战兔，虽然是才来一年的转校生，但很快就凭借实力成为了学校里公认的天才。他的笔记本在考试前可是无价的抢手货——但万丈龙我每次都能拿到。也是因此他才确信，对方并不像其他人一样对他这个不良抱有偏见。  
“或许对方只是怕你找人来抢他的笔记本呢？”猿渡一海曾经这样吐槽过。  
“可是我迟到的时候他都会帮我瞒着老师。”  
“所以说对方只是怕把你的名字写在上面会被你打而已吧！”猿渡一海依旧坚信自己的朋友在对方眼中并没有什么良好形象。  
鬼使神差地，万丈龙我偷偷地跟在了桐生战兔的后面。  
“我只是，只是好奇。”他试图说服自己。  
被称为天才的人轻车熟路地在小巷中穿梭，来到了一家酒吧的门口。  
在看到战兔走进去后，万丈龙我呆呆地站在酒吧门口，抬头傻看着上面的灯牌。  
“或许……或许是有什么原因。”  
万丈龙我走到了旁边的甜品店里，试图等待对方出来。  
或许是不良与甜品店太不兼容了，又或许是他脸上的表情太过恐怖，一位穿着蓬蓬裙的店员抱着餐盘小心翼翼地走了过来：  
“请问……需要什么帮助吗？”  
“我……我只是在等人。”  
女店员似乎松了口气，放在胸前的手也放了下来。  
窗外的天幕逐渐被染上了橘红，街边的霓虹灯逐渐亮起，宣告着夜幕的降临。  
万丈龙我终于坐不住了，他还是走进了那间酒吧。  
酒吧里是清一色的男人，即使是脑袋里长满肌肉的人也能看出这里的不对劲。  
“小哥？一个人吗？”一个长得有些漂亮的男孩子贴了过来。  
“不、我、我找人。”  
“找我也可以啊。”对方的手指轻轻划过万丈龙我的腹肌，言语中透露出一丝暧昧的邀请意味。  
“抱、抱歉。”万丈推开了想要顺势靠在自己身上的人，急忙窜到角落里找寻战兔的身影。  
吧台的正中央，眉清目秀的少年人正优雅地品尝着酒杯中的金色液体，旁边的青年直勾勾地盯着他那一上一下的喉结。  
酒气把少年的脸颊熏红，万丈龙我注意到，那正是他要找寻的身影。  
战兔白皙的皮肤泛着薄红，在酒吧氤氲的灯光下显得与平常不太一样。  
下一秒，他看见战兔与身边的青年交换了一个绵长的吻。

万丈龙我不知道自己是怎么走出的酒吧，明明没有喝酒，他的步伐却不稳得像个醉汉。  
“所以你说你看到那个好学生跑到gay吧去又是喝酒又是和社会人接吻？”猿渡一海觉得自己可能听错了，于是又反问了一遍。  
万丈龙我捂着脸，没有说话。  
“往好的方面想，至少可以确定你在他的性取向范围内了，不是吗？”

万丈龙我决定还是要搞清楚昨天发生的一切。  
于是在放学后，他鬼鬼祟祟地跟踪着战兔，再次来到了昨天的酒吧。  
或许是他从一进门就直勾勾盯着战兔的视线引起了旁人的注意，一位好心的青年向他搭话道：“那家伙，好像只要给钱就谁都可以哦，看了这么久，不去试试嘛？”  
“啊？”万丈龙我怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。  
“不过挺贵的。”那个好心的青年又补充道。  
不知道怎么回事，万丈龙我的脑海里响起了好友的玩笑话——“因为我又帅又有钱”。  
什么嘛，这么想要钱的话我也有啊。  
好心的青年并没有注意到万丈龙我的表情变化，还在继续讲着：“不过听说那家伙……”  
万丈龙我根本不想再听了，他唰地站起来，径直走到了战兔的面前。  
“……不会做到最后一步……现在的年轻人都怎么回事，也不等人把话说完……”好心的青年抱怨了一通，便又继续自顾自喝起了酒。  
而另一边，战兔正巡视着周围，似乎在寻找着目标。突然出现的熟悉面庞让他稍微有些吃惊——万丈龙我作为一个不良，别说是在他们学校，就是在这一带的学生中也是颇有名气的。  
“没想到会在这里遇到你，万丈君。”桐生战兔露出了平时在学校里的笑容。  
“叫我万丈就行。”万丈龙我有些后悔，自己因为一时的愤怒而冲了过来，结果现在却不知道到底该说些什么。  
“你……”两个人异口同声。  
“你先说吧。”万丈龙我本就不太好使的脑袋现在更是一团浆糊。  
“我就是想问你有什么事吗？”  
“只要付钱就可以了吧？”万丈龙我从一团浆糊中挑出来一句成形的话。  
“诶？”桐生战兔刚想问些什么，却发现自己手里被塞进了什么东西。  
“如果不够的话我还有。”  
“嘟嘟——”桐生战兔的口袋里传来了手机简讯的声音。  
“今天我有事出去了，晚上不用等我了。——石动惣一”  
“你来的正是时候。”桐生战兔收起手机答道。


	2. Chapter 2

万丈龙我被桐生战兔带到了一家咖啡店。  
战兔熟练地从冰箱里取出罐装咖啡递给万丈。  
“我现在住在这里。”看出了对方眼中的疑惑，桐生战兔指了指地下室的门解释道。  
万丈龙我打量了一下周围，是一家很普通的咖啡店。  
“这家店并不是我的，我只是借住。”桐生战兔引着万丈来到了地下室。  
一张双人床，一堆没见过的仪器，以及满墙的公式。  
“你一个人住在这里吗？”万丈随口问道。  
“不……对，我一个人。”战兔心虚地扫了一眼四周，确认了一下并没有什么可疑的东西。  
“你……很缺钱？”万丈以一种试探的语气开口。  
桐生战兔的神情似乎有些失落：“是。”  
桐生战兔的眼睛逐渐失去了光泽，他只是用双臂环住对方的脖颈：“不要问那么多了，你来这里只有一个目的不是吗？”  
对于眼前人突然大胆的举动，万丈龙我的脑袋似乎有些短路。直到那张漂亮的脸在他的眼前无限放大，他才缓过神来搂住对方的腰。  
一个暧昧的吻让空气变得粘浊，万丈龙我加大了手上的力道，同时在对方口中贪婪地掠夺着。  
从门口一路跌跌撞撞到床上，万丈才停止了这个有些掠夺意味的吻，他的手不安分地伸进对方的卫衣，顺着光滑的皮肤一路向上摩挲，在触碰到胸前某处时，怀中的人突然一阵惊颤。  
“不要留下痕迹。”  
是警告，也是邀请。

“沉溺吧，让我们忘记那些不愉快的事情。”  
这声音如同一个魔咒，在战兔的脑内回荡着。  
果然他已经忘记了吗？  
不要紧的，不如说忘记了更好。  
桐生战兔任由着身上的人对他上下其手，他的脑袋里只剩下了那句魔咒。  
“沉溺吧，让我们忘记那些不愉快的事情。”  
他的意识逐渐模糊，只是任由身体的本能对万丈的触碰产生反应。  
直到一阵异物感从后穴传来。  
“你、你做什么！”桐生战兔终于又恢复了思考。  
“不先扩张的话，你会受伤吧。”  
桐生战兔默许了对方的行为。  
“啊……万丈……”战兔把手臂挡在脸上，呼唤着对方的名字，有些沙哑的声音像是一种危险的邀请。  
“你也会对别人这样吗？”  
战兔完全没有听进去。  
“抱歉，问了这么傻的问题。”  
突然一阵天旋地转，桐生战兔被万丈龙我翻了个面，身后似乎有什么滚烫的东西正顶着自己。  
“我要进来了。”  
“啊、”身下的人如同受了惊的兔子一样试图逃跑，万丈龙我不容分说地将他往自己的方向拉了过来。  
万丈龙我在桐生战兔的身体里笨拙地横冲直撞，用自己最得意的体能占领着这场战斗的优势。  
“不、不要……”桐生战兔的声音在一次次的冲撞中变得破碎，带着请求意味的哭腔更激发出了对方危险的本性。  
“啊……啊、啊……”理智被击碎，抗拒的声音在一次次地妥协中变成了甜腻的邀请。  
“我快要去了……求求你……”已经近乎胡言乱语的天才伸出手，试图安抚自己前端已经到极限的性器。  
“不可以哦。”万丈龙我似乎从刚才开始就有些生气，他抓住了战兔的双手，加快了撞击的频率。  
在清脆的拍打声中，白色的液体飞溅在床单上，桐生战兔的身体在一阵颤抖之后一下子瘫软在万丈龙我的怀里。  
在几秒的停顿之后，身后的人又开始了动作。  
已经脱力的战兔只是任由着对方在自己的身体里肆虐，身前软下去的性器正随着对方的动作上下晃动着。  
“已经……不行了……”战兔发出微弱的声音，如同呼救一般。  
“可是我还没好。”身后的人轻轻吻了一下他的耳垂，又将他翻了回来。  
桐生战兔双腿已经无力支撑自己的身体，这使得对方进入得更深了一些。  
万丈龙我发现战兔的眼角挂着泪水，整张脸已经哭得不成样子。他有些心疼地扶着桐生战兔的腰，动作比之前轻柔了许多。  
或许是这样的温柔让桐生战兔产生了安心的感觉，他靠在了对方的身上，不一会儿，身前的性器也逐渐恢复了精神。  
运动的频率逐渐由快而慢，桐生战兔似乎意识到了什么，惊慌地想从万丈龙我的怀中挣开。  
“不、不可以、啊！”  
随着一声惊叫，一股热流冲入了桐生战兔的身体，罪魁祸首拔出了他的凶器，带出了一声淫靡的水声。乳白色的液体顺着桐生战兔修长雪白的腿流出，画出一道好看的水痕。  
天才与不良，怎么看都不像是会有交集的两个人。  
本该是这样的。


	3. Chapter 3

“怎么了，战兔，最近有点奇怪哦。”咖啡店的店主递给桐生战兔一杯咖啡。  
战兔只是看着被推到眼前的咖啡，并没有要喝的意思。  
“最近回来的都很早。”男人走到桐生战兔的身后，轻轻地环住他的腰，“不过对我来说是件好事。”  
桐生战兔的身体突然有些僵硬，却没有推开对方。  
“是在学校遇到什么不开心的事情了吗？”  
听到学校两个字，桐生战兔下意识地咬了咬嘴唇，这个不经意的小动作却被石动惣一捕捉到了。  
“果然如此呢。”石动惣一轻轻地把桐生战兔的脸转过来，在他的唇上留下一个轻吻，“不要忘了，是谁把你捡回来的，又是谁帮你偿清债款的。”  
“我知道。”战兔抚摸着对方的脸颊，回以一个深吻。  
石动惣一摸了摸桐生战兔的头，战兔温顺地侧过身，向石动惣一的方向靠近，宽大的卫衣领子随着战兔侧身的动作倾斜，露出了肩膀上一段白皙的皮肤。  
石动惣一的手轻轻拂过那片白皙的皮肤，然后在上面轻轻咬了一口，留下了一个不深不浅的牙印。  
“痛……”桐生战兔从嘴里轻轻哼出一个字。  
石动惣一并不理会，只是把手伸向那个敏感的器官套弄着。  
微凉的手掌让所有的神经都变得更加敏感，下体的刺激让桐生战兔忘记了先前的疼痛，他任由自己瘫在石动惣一的身上。  
“真是个好孩子。”  
这是单方面的占有，他没有反抗权。

“哈？没钱还债？”穿着花衬衫的男人摘下墨镜，眼神中是一种极度的轻蔑，他冷笑了一声，给了身后的小弟们一个眼神后便扬长而去。  
那几个吹着口哨的小混混接到老大的眼神暗示后，纷纷提起了手边的棍棒。为首的家伙一步步地向桐生战兔逼近，桐生战兔则怯生生地一步步后退，直到他的背靠到了墙面。  
为首的小混混见他已无处可躲，便抡起了手中的棍子，朝着桐生战兔挥去。  
“我完蛋了”——桐生战兔闭上了眼睛，仿佛在等待命运的审判。  
然而想象中的疼痛并没有到来，反倒是传来了小混混们的惨叫声。桐生战兔睁开眼，看见一个黄头发的少年站在自己面前，身上的校服是附近的某所高中的，只不过并没有好好地穿着。  
“几个大人欺负一个小孩可不太好吧！”  
“关你屁事！”被打倒的小混混朝着那个少年啐了一口，“滚回家喝奶去，别在这碍事！”  
即使被打到躺在了地上，那群人也依旧十分嚣张。  
一个小混混再次拿起武器，朝着少年砸了过来。  
“小心！”桐生战兔喊出来的同时，那飞来武器被少年正正好好接住了。  
还没等那群小混混反应过来，黄头发的少年就一把拉住了桐生战兔的手跑了起来，只留下身后在地上大骂的小混混们。  
斜照的夕阳似乎将无声小巷逐渐拉长，桐生战兔不知道他们已经跑了多远。他们在一处河堤边停了下来。  
“哈……啊……谢谢……”因为突然被别人拉着跑起来，桐生战兔还喘着粗气。  
“万丈大哥！”远处走过来一个飞机头的高中生，看上去很尊敬这个黄发少年的样子。  
少年看了一眼战兔，有些欲言又止，但最后还是朝着飞机头走去了。  
万丈……吗？  
桐生战兔默默记下了这个名字以及那身校服。


	4. Chapter 4

万丈龙我最近很烦恼。  
他暗恋的对象在躲着他。  
当他红着脸，思索着该如何与对方打招呼时，桐生战兔冰冷的视线如同一盆冷水浇在了他烧红的脸上——其实对方根本就没有看他，更不必谈视线的温度了。  
在那之后他就基本没遇到过桐生战兔了。  
明明该做的不该做的都做了，至少、至少应该会过来警告我一下不要把那些事情说出去吧……在感觉到对方明显的躲避后，他这样想着挠了挠头。  
万丈龙我的心里始终存着一丝侥幸，他告诉自己桐生战兔所做的一切一定都是有原因的，那个吻也好，酒吧里其他人的传闻也罢，这其中一定有什么误会——毕竟桐生战兔悄悄把自己塞给他的钱又塞了回来。  
可万丈龙我怎么也想不通，他发现自己对桐生战兔一无所知。  
于是他又叹了口气。  
“所以你有什么事直接和对方说清楚不就好了吗？”被朋友拉出来谈心的猿渡一海已经听腻了万丈龙我的叹气，“你要是真的做了什么伤天害理的事情，就直接去土下座谢罪，总比在这里叹气好吧！”  
猿渡一海不清楚自己的朋友到底发生了什么，但他觉得八成是这个笨蛋做了什么傻事。  
而被当做笨蛋的人愣了一下，似乎终于打通了脑内的蛋白粉通道，甩下一句谢谢就冲了出去。

桐生战兔最近很烦恼。  
他本想尽早还清这份债，离开那个人。可是，万丈不适时的出现打乱了他的计划。  
他想或许一夜风流后就此别过更适合他，但内心的某处却传来了不一样的声音。  
桐生战兔捂住了胸口。  
“战兔？身体不舒服吗？”身旁的同学发现了他的异常。  
“不……可能是学习学到太晚了。”他答。  
“战兔。”一个熟悉的身影出现在门口。  
桐生战兔的脸色不太好看。  
“战兔，要是需要什么帮助的话可以和我说，或者找老师……”旁边的同学很明显地担忧了起来。  
“不用。”桐生战兔走了过去，把对方拉到了角落里。  
“战兔，我……”  
“闭嘴！”  
桐生战兔赌气似的一把甩开了万丈龙我的手，或许是动作太大，本就解开了两枚扣子的衬衫露出了更多的皮肤，万丈龙我从侧面刚好将桐生战兔肩膀附近白皙的肌肤一览无余。  
红色的印记像针一样扎进了万丈龙我的眼睛。  
一种无名的怒火把万丈龙我准备好的语句烧得一干二净。  
“你的脖子下面……”  
桐生战兔似乎突然想起什么似的捂住了那块牙印，神情有些窘迫。  
“因为是我所以就不行吗？”万丈龙我散发出明显的低气压。  
“什么？”桐生战兔有些懵。  
“你说，不要留下痕迹。”万丈龙我的脸气得有些鼓鼓的。  
“噗——”  
“你笑什么！”  
“没什么。我之前借到一盘很好看的DVD，你想看吗？就当作，友好的证明？”

所以为什么会答应这种无厘头的提议呢？  
当万丈龙我在思考这个问题的时候，他已经坐在那个地下室里了。  
桐生战兔和他约好了在这个周末来战兔家一起看DVD，就像两个普通朋友一样。  
当他到战兔所住的咖啡店的时候，发现门虚掩着，战兔正躺在店内的沙发上睡觉。  
他不忍心叫醒对方，只是看着眼前人的睡脸傻笑。  
“嗯……”不知道睡了多久，战兔终于醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，突然从沙发上弹了起来，“啊！我忘记了！”  
“晚上好。”万丈龙我笑着打招呼。  
“已经这个点了……”桐生战兔一脸懊恼的样子，他看了看钟，走到了冰箱边上。  
“吃点东西吧？”战兔翻找着冰箱里的食材，“不过得等一会儿，因为我得给你现做。”  
还没等万丈龙我给出回复，他的肚子就已经叫了起来。  
“抱歉……”  
“应该是我说才对吧，而且现在本来就是是晚饭时间了。”  
当他们看完DVD的时候，天已经彻底黑了，万丈龙我完全沉浸在眼前的幸福感中，早已没有余裕去考虑别的事情。  
“已经这个点了……”桐生战兔看了眼钟，又看向万丈龙我。  
“啊！末班车！”万丈龙我醍醐灌顶一般，才发现自己竟然忘记了要赶末班车这件事。  
“反正我也是一个人住，如果你愿意的话，留宿一晚也不要紧的。”


	5. Chapter 5

大雨冲刷着街道，桐生战兔狼狈地倒在墙脚。  
他听到有脚步声在朝他靠近，他睁开疲惫的双眼，看到一个男人正打着伞看着他。  
他跟着那个男人来到了一家咖啡店，那个男人说自己是这家店的主人，便端了一杯咖啡给他。  
真难喝。  
桐生战兔心想。  
在相互了解了彼此的情况后，那个男人——石动惣一提出了一个建议。  
“我帮你还债，你来陪着我，直到你把你父亲的烂摊子做完——也就是说，把你的债主变成我。”  
桐生战兔接受了这个建议。  
夜晚咖啡店的灯光有些昏暗，暖黄色的装潢风格让空气也温暖了起来。  
一种安心感拉近了他们彼此。  
唇齿相碰，危险的距离带给彼此的兴奋感化作剧烈的心跳，同病相怜的两人相拥热吻，暧昧的水声回荡在咖啡店，逐渐升高的温度让身上的衣服显得有些多余。  
“沉溺吧，让我们忘记那些不愉快的事情。”  
石动惣一的话像一句魔咒，或许是说给桐生战兔，又或许是说给他自己。  
不可能会有比现在更坏的情况了。  
桐生战兔闭上了眼睛。  
所以，已经怎样都无所谓了。

窗外的雨声吵着心事重重的人无法入睡，万丈龙我正和桐生战兔躺在一张床上，而且是盖同一张被子纯睡觉。  
桐生战兔似乎很留恋他人的体温，睡着睡着便侧过身靠在了万丈龙我的身上。万丈龙我看着桐生战兔的脸上浮现出细微的表情变化，看上去是做了什么不好的梦，他有些心疼地抱住了对方，而桐生战兔就好像小兔子一样蹭了蹭他的胸口。  
夜如此静谧，两个少年进入了这场被精心编织的短暂酣梦。  
一切都仿佛恰到好处。  
一切都本该恰到好处。

石动惣一回到咖啡店的时候，已经是凌晨了。雨已经停了，他摸索着拿出钥匙打开了咖啡店的门。  
“战兔？”他轻唤了一声。  
没有应答。  
石动不愿意打扰战兔的睡眠，于是轻手轻脚地走入地下室。黑暗中，他看见战兔正依偎在另一个人怀里。  
石动惣一有些自嘲地笑了。  
他把自己带回来的兔子玩偶放在桌上——他并不清楚高中生喜欢什么，只是在赶回来的路上看到这个玩偶时，突然想起自己许久未见的女儿曾说过这个兔子玩偶在学生中似乎很有名。  
他们对于彼此来说究竟是什么呢？  
石动惣一从未得出过答案。  
他走到了战兔工作的研究台边上，看到了上面已经完成的装置。  
“原来早就算好了吗？”

桐生战兔醒来时迅速察觉到了一丝异常。  
万丈龙我乖乖地睡着，桌上的兔子玩偶很明显是别人放在这里的。  
“驱动器！”桐生战兔惊叫着看向研究台，发现上面早已空空如也。  
这一切都昭示着一个事实——石动惣一来过了。  
“怎么了？”万丈龙我被桐生战兔的声音惊醒。  
为什么总是在最后一步的时候出问题呢？  
桐生战兔本以为自己计划好了一切，可命运只有在这种时候开玩笑，才会让人真正意识到它的存在。  
桐生战兔与石动惣一的交易完成了。  
一切都结束了。  
这本该是件开心的事情。  
“战兔？”万丈龙我有些担心地看向从刚才开始就一直呆滞着的桐生战兔。  
“抱歉，只是做了个噩梦。”桐生战兔勉强勾起一个僵硬的微笑。  
吃过早饭，万丈龙我便被委婉地下了逐客令。  
桐生战兔拿起手机，向石动惣一发送了信息。  
“东西我已经拿到了。”石动惣一回复道。  
挽留与乞求并不是桐生战兔的风格。  
他的行李并不多，地下室的大多数物品都是石动惣一提供的，所以他很快就收拾完了。  
“准备走了？”石动惣一突然出现在了地下室的门口。  
“已经没有理由再留在这里了。”桐生战兔无力地笑了。  
“那么，再会了。”石动惣一简短地道别，一贯游刃有余地笑着的脸竟有几分严肃。  
“希望不用再会。”


	6. Chapter 6

万丈龙我不喜欢雨天。  
雨天的桐生战兔总是会在课间望着窗外，眼睛里是与自信的天才不符的悲伤。  
最初，万丈龙我只是被桐生战兔眼中的自信所吸引——好像有星星在里面一样，真不知道在拽什么——万丈龙我是这么描述的。明明只是个书呆子，为什么会这么受欢迎——万丈龙我看着桐生战兔与别人对话时笑盈盈的脸，心中有一团无名的火在燃烧，他决定要好好看看这个转校生究竟是何方神圣。  
“他竟然会因为帮别人搬个东西而笑嘻嘻的，这有什么可开心的？”  
“嗯。”  
“他竟然还把笔记本随意借给别人，学霸不应该都是不公开秘籍的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“他甚至还主动去教别人做题，为了显得自己很厉害吗？”  
“他确实很厉害。”  
“他、他竟然还喂路边的小猫，还对着小猫温柔地说话！”  
“我说啊，万丈龙我，你是不是喜欢上人家了？”猿渡一海终于忍不住了。  
拼图的最后一块碎片被补上，歪歪扭扭地组成“喜欢”的形状。

雨点淅淅沥沥地打在街道上，不一会儿就演变成了瓢泼大雨，桐生战兔有些颓废地坐在路边，像一只被遗弃的小猫。  
“哟，这不是之前酒吧里的小兔子吗？”几个男性围了上来。  
桐生战兔抬起头，试图看清楚眼前的人。  
“最近都没怎么去酒吧了，是找到金主了？”其中一个男性捏住了战兔的下巴，脸上的横肉下流地笑着。  
“你怎么这么狼狈，该不是被金主遗弃了吧？”几个男人哈哈大笑起来。  
桐生战兔把那个男人不规矩的手甩开，语气冷冷的：“别闹。”  
“我们可没闹。”为首男人把脸逼近，晃了晃手上的金链子，“与其在这里淋雨，还不如和我们去玩会儿。”  
桐生战兔瞪了他一眼：“没那个心情。”  
那男人眼看就要上手挺拽，桐生战兔直接伸手把他朝后面用力一推，对方被他突然的一推弄得差点在雨中摔了一跤。  
“你这人怎么给脸不要脸！”那男人撸起袖子，做出一副要动手打人的样子。  
“战兔！”熟悉的声音从不远处传来。  
“万丈？”桐生战兔朝着声音的方向看去。  
“你这家伙，还真是容易被奇怪的人缠上啊！”万丈龙我冲了过来，不由分说就把那个撸起袖子的人一拳打了老远。  
“干什么啊！”那人在雨中被突如其来的拳头打了一个踉跄，捂着脸大喊，“我们又没做什么！”  
“只是还没做什么而已吧！”  
其他几个人见老大被打了，纷纷撩起膀子准备开打。  
万丈龙我一拳直击对方的腹部，把挡在前方的人撂倒在地。  
“走了！”万丈龙我拉起桐生战兔就跑。  
大雨模糊了他们的身影，那个黄发的少年再一次义无反顾地拉着他逃亡。  
“你怎么会来？”战兔小心翼翼地确认着，他想要得到一个答案，一个不那么暧昧不清的，一个像他们握紧的手那样，明确的答案。  
“我去咖啡店找你了。”万丈龙我停下了脚步，他看到桐生战兔的睫毛有些颤抖，“那个店主说了些我听不懂的话。我只知道，你现在需要帮助。”  
雨渐渐停了，乌云如鱼鳞般裂开，金色的日光撒落在雨后的小巷。  
桐生战兔抬起眼眸，对上了少年炙热而坦诚的视线。  
“真是个笨蛋。”  
“至少在笨蛋前加个肌肉吧！”


End file.
